Going Home Finally
by ewriter
Summary: Lilly ran almost three years ago, now when her daughter wants them to go back to Scotty will he have moved on or still want his wife and daughter? Rated M now but not in great detail so it is not really to close to it. Scotty Lilly pairing.
1. Are we going home?

Home Finally

Going Home Finally

A Cold Case Fan Fic

By: Emma-lee

Disclaimer: I don't own Cold Case, obviously if I did I wouldn't be writing on fanfiction my wishes but I would be outing it on the show instead, duh!

"Mommy," started the two year old sitting at the table, "When are we going to go home back to Daddy and the house with the Titie-Tat named Pickles?"

"Sweetheart mommy has been asking her self that question, I call Daddy a lot. I wish he would tell me what has been happening," she sighed with a huff.

"Mommy, wouln't it helps if you actually talked to Daddy instead of jus hangin up afer lisnin to his voice?"

"Yes baby. Go get your suitcase, pack it up tight, and get all your stuff. I have decided that because I can't live like this you and I are going to move back. I'll call the house owner to see if we can rent it and then we can talk to Daddy when we get back okay?"

"Yeps mommy, now cans I talk to daddy when we get back. I wanna meet him peas?"

"Sweetie I don't know if your father wants to see either of us." She said while thinking of Scotty the entire time and when she left him.

"But you says he lovies you so why woulnt he want us? Can't we lives wiv him instead?"

"Sweetie I left daddy without telling him and mommy isn't sure daddy still loves her."

"Of course he does, now call daddy and say something or I will!"

"Fine Elizabeth Michaela Valens now go pack because Mommy is going back to her husband, Daddy as soon as you help Mommy call him because she isn't sure she will be able to do it on her own!"

Please review it only takes like 30 seconds and I would really appreciate it!


	2. Making The Plans For Going Home

Going Home Finally

Going Home Finally

A Cold Case Fan Fic

By: Emma-lee

Disclaimer: I don't own Cold Case, obviously if I did I wouldn't be writing on fanfiction my wishes but I would be outing it on the show instead, duh!

"Hello?" Asked Scotty Valens into the phone.

"Scotty, it's me, Lilly," she started nervously.

"Oh my god, Lilly are you okay? Is everything alright with you? Do you need me to pick you up somewhere? Are you actually coming home?" he asked hurriedly hoping for an answer he would like.

"Scotty, me and our daughter, Elizabeth, are coming home. She wants to meet her father, you Scotty. That is unless you have someone else even though we are still married I would understand if you found someone new because I left you. But I still love you Scotty. Can we come home? I miss you and I know how stupid I was to leave in the first place." She asked her questions nervously

"Lilly I still love you more then the times the sun has come to meet the night. Sweetheart if I have ever lead you to believe that someone else could come even close to the love I have for you then I am sorry for the mistakes I have lead you to believe. Now do you need me to pick you up from the airport, or come and get you? Or do you not want to stay at the same place as me. I mean since you left the pregnancy test here I made a nice room for the child; it has nice colors and a crib with everything else. So where are you going to stay?" He asked nervously waiting and hoping for answers.

"Scotty I love you. I mean it. I want to come home to you and everything about you. I can't figure out why I left you in the first place. Can you pick me up on Tuesday (2 days from then) at the airport? I am having my stuff brought home, but myself, Lizzy, and the cats are going to go on an airplane. So will you please?"

"Of course Lilly, I will be there. Now will you fill me in on everything from the past 2 and a half years when you get here? I have missed you and I can't live much longer without you!"

"Oh Scotty, always the romantic. Yes I'll fill you in, after we have our night time together. I need you for everything and I haven't been with anyone else either. I have missed you and need you Scotty if you can forgive me, will you?"

"Of course Lilly, I'll see you on Tuesday and I can't wait I miss you and I want to meet my daughter and I need to see you again. I will call the boss later to get me a couple weeks off so I can spend time with the two of you okay? Are you coming back to work with me?"

"Yes, the boss knows that in a couple weeks I will be back to work. But I need some time with you and our daughter together. So bye and I'll see you Tuesday. I love you Scotty!" She said as she started to cry.

"I love you to Lilly!" He hung up and cried his heart out before calling his boss and getting his time off.

Back at Lilly's house:

"Mommy when are we going to meet Daddy?"

"On Tuesday sweetie now come here. I want to give you hugs and kisses and tell you more about Daddy before we go to meet him okay?"

"Yes Mommy as long as you stop crying okay?"

"I'll try sweetie but it is okay these are happy tears so don't be sad okay?"

"Yes Mommy"

Please Review. In the next chapter I will be skipping to Tuesday and the reunion of the Valens family.


	3. Back Together

Going Home Finally

Going Home Finally

A Cold Case Fan Fic

By: Emma-lee

Disclaimer: I don't own Cold Case, obviously if I did I wouldn't be writing on fanfiction my wishes but I would be writing it on the show instead, duh!

"Mommy?" Asked a nervous Elizabeth waiting for her father to come pick her and her mother up from the airport.

"Yes Baby?"

"Will Daddy love me and you? And the Cats? Where are we going to live?"

"Baby Daddy already loves you. I mean it. He loved the cats when we were with each other. We are going to move back in with Daddy. He promised that he has a very nice room already set up for you. And I bet he will get you anything you want he will treat you like a princess! Now I see him come on!" She said as she ran over to where Scotty was standing with her cats with tears in his eyes and a look on his face of amasement.

"Lily," he cried as he hugged her and Elizabeth so tightly. Like he hadn't seen them in two and a half years. Which was the truth. He hadn't seen his wife for that long and never seen his daughter.

"Oh Scotty, I love you so much, I missed you so much. Oh baby please kiss me if you would. I need it from you and only you!" She said as Scotty pulled her into a very romantic and passionate kiss.

"Excuse me mister. Are you my Daddy?" Asked a squished Elizabeth between Scotty and Lily.

"Yes sweetheart I am," He said as he gave them another hug and started walking them out to car with the cat carrier in one hand and Lily's hand in his other, with Elizabeth in Lily's arms.

"Good. Daddy I haven't met you yet but mommy has said a lot about you. She said that you love her very much and that if you had met me and even though you didn't you love me. I think that I love you to daddy. I mean that I really think you are nice and Mommy said you will spoil me. I know I have a high vocabulary for a two year old or almost two year old or whatever but Mommy always says that it is because of you. I am tired Daddy will you take us home please?" Asked Elizabeth as Scotty looked at her with amazement and then took her from her mother when she reached over and traded the cat carrier for Elizabeth without breaking his and Lily's touch.

"Well baby I will defiantly take you home but I am not sure how much of those smarts are from me. I think those are probably from your mother. I can see your looks are obviously from her. With your beautiful blond hair and your amazingly gorgeous gray eyes. Now come on Lily, I'll put her in the back, in the seat I bought her, you can get in. I love you both very much!" Scotty said as everyone got into the car and they all silently drove back to the house.

When they got there Scotty took a sleeping Elizabeth from the back seat and bringing her into the house while Lily followed him with the cat carrier.

"Thank you Scotty. I mean it. I love you so much and I just don't get how you put up with me abandoning you and then I call you out of the blue and I ask you if I can come back home with our daughter you haven't met that now knows you are the best. Scotty how do you put up with me?"

"Lily how could I not put up with you. I love you and only you! You should know it by now. Our daughter is just like you and I love her for that and more! I want a forever lifetime with you two and I hope you won't run again. Now I know you have to be tired. Why don't you go lay down in the bedroom and I'll have breakfast made for you two in the morning okay?"

"No Scotty, here is the thing. When I called you and said I wanted you back that meant I wanted all of you back. I need you lying next to me and making love to me. I mean it I want you inside me again Scotty. I want to make another Elizabeth so that we are a real family and you get to raise our child from start to finish. I hope I am not turning you off I just want to make it so you know what I want this time. For everything. I don't want to run. I want to glue myself to you. I want to make love to you. I want to go back to being your wife if you'll allow me. So what do you say Scotty?"

"I love you to baby. I'll give you everything you want forever!" He said as he picked her up in his arms and they shared a passionate kiss and he brought her into their bedroom and they made love twice before they put on their pajamas and Scotty went and got a still sleeping Elizabeth from her room and the three snuggled up as a family.

That is the end for right now. The next story will be up really soon. It will be close to the ending of this one. Please Review. Thank you. Any ideas for any other child names please let me know! In the next story we will also see some other characters. I hope to update soon. Thanks for reading!


End file.
